


Areté

by GreenKnight



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander (2004) RPF, Ancient History RPF, Ancient Persian Religion & Lore, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Hellenistic Religion & Lore, Troy (2004), Troy (2004) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Historical References, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenKnight/pseuds/GreenKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Greek hero has his own fatal flaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Phae…", the prince of Macedon called out to his dearest friend.

Hephaestion knew what was to follow. Alexander only addresses him this way when he's struck with self doubt. "What is the problem, Xander?" He responded to him as he rolled over the bed to face the prince. 

Alexander has his eyes on the ceiling, reevaluating the current achievements of his 13-years of existence. The remark his tutor, Aristotle, gave him this morning is still running perpetually in his head. He knew that the honour brought by the heroes of old were far beyond his current achievements but he knew he can still do something about it. "What can I ever do to surpass Achilles?" Hephaestion smiled as his partner faced him. "Why are you smiling?" 

"You know the answer to that question even more than I do, Xander." Hephaestion gave his prince a kiss on the cheek. "Take whichever path you need to, I will be by your side no matter what. I promise." 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't you ever get tired of babying me, Phae?” Alexander asked as his lover was fixing his tie.  

"You know I'll never will. I made a promise with you that I'll stay by your side and assist you with your every endeavour." Hephaestion's eyes were focused on his, full of sincerity and certainty. Alexander already knew this but hearing Hephaestion utter it adds more weight to the thought and for some inexplicable reasons, his heart feels tight and warm every time he hears these words from his Phae. 

"Don't ever leave me no matter how bad and stubborn I get." A huge smile became apparent on the taller man's face as he nodded to Alexander's selfish yet irresistible request. They have a little more time before they need to go to work; he cupped Phae's cheeks and crashed their lips together.

The memory of the first time they met flashed back in his head as the similar sensations filled his body. It was back in college when they were both taking their undergraduate studies, Hephaestion taking Development Studies and him taking Political Science. He was walking on the corridors of his home building when he passed by Hephaestion who interrupted his pace.

_"Excuse me.", a voice coming from behind him chimed in. He faced the stranger with an unwelcoming glare for he was in a rush to his next class. It was a beautiful young man taller than him, wearing glasses. “Have we met before?”, there was an air of longing to the tone of his voice._

_There was something familiar with how the guy look but he was entirely sure that he haven't met him before because if he did, he would've remembered it for sure. "I think this is the first time." He eyed the boy more out of curiosity than suspicion. He looked oddly familiar yet distant. Tears were flowing from the eyes of the taller guy. "You are crying…"_

_The guy blushed, wiped his tears and turned his back on Alexander. “It is nothing. I’m sorry.” And he walked on, leaving Alexander in a limbo of confusion. Alexander froze in a moment of indecision. A part of him wanted to follow the guy but he doesn’t know why._

They met a few more times after that with Alexander mostly pestering Hephaestion as to why he was crying that time but up until now even if they’re already in a relationship, he never got the answer.

Their kiss ended with Hephaestion reminding him of their work. Phae always prepares a lunchbox for them both. “Here’s your energy pack, my king.”

A sting always hits his heart whenever Phae calls him ‘my king’, a pang of nostalgia that stirs up something inside. He’s already used to Phae spouting really random out of this era statements. “Why were you crying that day again, my knight?”

“Because after how many lifetimes, I have finally found you.” 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"They never listen. Once driven by their manly pride they go all out with nothing but courage guiding them. They were both warriors unlike us.", Hephaestion muttered as he was sitting at the world's end gazing upon the boundless sky with Patroclus. 

"You know I tried to be like him, I thought I can lead his Myrmidons and make him proud but look at where I am now." A sighed escaped from his mouth. 

"He idolised Achilles more than any of the heroes of old. He wanted to be invincible but his dreams encompassed more than that. I, too, had a really difficult time trying to cope up with his daimon. His ambition was far too great than what was possible in our time but he never cared. I admired him for it, that's one of the reasons why I love him." A sweet smile flashed from Hephaestion's lips, which slowly turned to a look of blank expression as if searching for something.

"You really love him much, don't you?", Patroclus asked as he chuckled and patted Hephaestion's back. "I fought the Trojans not because I was Greek or that I think that the prince Paris wronged Menelaus. I was there because there was Achilles. My loyalty lies only to him and not to any country, polis, alliance or gods. But he never realised that. I just remained a cousin and a brother to him."


	4. Chapter 4

To You in 2000 years, 

Never has there been a day that I never longed for you. The heart and the soul seek only you even up until now, my king. The world has changed and your empire has ended but the world never forgot about you. They still write stories about us, the great battles we won and the fame and glory of our conquest. They call you Alexander the Great, something they won’t use to address Achilles. You have surpassed him, my Xander. And knowing all these things make me believe that I was indeed someone who has lived by your side.

All of you have passed already but I am still left here in this cursed world. This is my 23rd life now and I still haven’t found you. The memories of my past lives didn't remain completely in my head but my life with you, as your Phae, has never perished. The days when we ran around and acted as pages at your father’s kingdom and the promise I made you back then are all fresh in my mind. They were the best days of my life.

My king, you have etched your mark on me and claimed me as your own. All my life back then, I only wanted to assist you and support you with your campaigns and conquests. We fought to our deaths with every battle we won and lost. And yes, I have failed you, not only once but countless times. I did my best to cope up with your daimon and your advent to power. Murder and death always followed our way, involving innocent lives and lives to come. I was horrified, Xander, but I never let it hinder me and damage my performance. I made a promise; I wanted to keep it, even if we followed the path of carnage.

I watched you and your daimon grow, as your empire widened from west to east. Indeed, you made me proud and for a few moments, I felt like I can do most anything as long as you are by my side. But the Fates had a different plan for me. Our battles with Spitamenes made a monster out of you. I was horrified, Xander, not by the death and carnage you have caused but by the fact that you were the one who conducted them. Porus was right, you were a conqueror who can never be a king. Xander, I gave up and left you in your war against the world. I am terribly sorry. 

I don't deserve the deification you arranged for me. You became the god, not me. For I am only a failure of a partner. I wasn't there during the times you needed me most. Instead of motivating you and fulfilling my promise, I locked myself up in my quarters and moped for days. I understand if you don't want to show me your face again, I am not worthy of it. 

The times might have changed and the world might have forsaken me already but I want you to know that I never ceased to love you. I fought a hundred of battles now, in the Byzantium, the Crusades, the Hundred Years War, the Napoleonic Wars, and the World Wars. I always find myself being attracted to the Battlefield hoping I'll find you there.  _I have always been a soldier. I have known no other life._  Those were your words, my king. There is still a tiny bit of hope in my heart, a spark of a dying candle, that someday, we'll be together again, forever… 

This is all for now. I have to go back to my work, as the UN Secretary General. It's a very difficult job and I hope you'll be proud of me. I'm using all the possible resources I have to find you. Be patient, Xander. I'm coming. 

~Phae 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics quoted from Virtues of War (2000) by Stephen Pressfield.


	5. Chapter 5

“Alexander!”

“I’m alright. Just go on… push it in, harder!”, the young prince replied, panting.

“Are you sure?” Hephaestion was getting more and more worried of the prince. Silent screams were coming out his mouth and he was being exceptionally sweaty. He didn’t like the whole idea of doing this, a boy of the age thirteen is not yet entitled for this but the prince was just too damn persuasive. Alexander’s pain is his pain, but he knows he have to continue thrusting it in…

Alexander is never recognised for his patience. All the attendants in the kingdom would surely attest to that. And there’s no one else who knows that best other than Hephaestion, his most favourite person in Macedon. Just a few hours ago, he was dead set in convincing his attractive nineteen year old page to... “Make it faster, Hephaestion, I can’t take it anymore. Just do it already!” 

Hephaestion can’t help but notice how Alexander’s breathing has changed. The boy must be regretting that ever requested this. But he just have to bear with it a little longer… “It’s coming, my prince. Just… a bit more…” 

“AAAaahh!” Alexander shouted and nearly fainted but he made it through despite all the bleeding. “Hephaestion…” 

“That’s it, my prince… One more?”, he said teasingly. A different smile was on his face right now, he was really proud and happy. Getting him those pair of earrings was something that really drained Hephaestion, physically, mentally and financially. But here is Alexander, with his left ear bleeding, wearing one of them. 

“No… It’s your turn, you wear the other one!” 

The boy was crying but he looked cute, pouting. _I just love you, Alexander._   

 


End file.
